Ten Things I Hate About Numbuh 60 Patton Drilovsky
by dancingdeaky
Summary: Fanny's forced to go to the Arctic Training Base, only to find a list of reasons why Patton hates her on his desk. Will she kill him? Nah, she too can play Patton Drilovsky's little game. Independent sequel to 'Ten things I hate about Numbuh 86 Fanny Fulbright' by ryt-'nd-Run13. 60x86 love(the irony). One-shot.


***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

 **This is an independent sequel to another story 'Ten things I hate about Numbuh 86 Fanny Fulbright' by ryt-'nd-Run13, which I recommend to read first. This is the link:** **s/6963807/1/10-things-I-hate-about-Numbuh-86-Fanny-Fulbright**

 **I wrote this because I really wondered what Fanny's reaction would be and so did some of the reviewers from that story, so I hopefully wish I portrayed it well. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Fanny's POV**

Stupid, cruddy Rachel. She may be my boss, but she's forced me to do the most stupidest thing ever! Go to the Arctic Training Base! One, I hate the cruddy cold! Two, this was the one day I had no work and now Rachel has made me do something! And three, the worst of all, I don't want to see _him_! Everyone knows I hate him, Patton Drilovsky, that stupid idiot. Yeah, I may or may not have punched his nose the first time I met him. It's not my fault he kept _staring_ at me! Yes _staring_! Okay, now that I look back at it, it may seem a little bad. But whatever, I just don't wanna go.

But I was forced to, and so my C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. had finally arrived. I stomped my way down, yeah I _stomped_ , I'm in a bad mood for crying out loud! But once I enter the most coldest area in the freaking world, I don't cruddy see him! I see some cadets, they're frightened when they see me, wow I've maintained my reputation, good job Fanny. Then I notice the 44 twins, startled at the sight of me. At least they're scared of me. I would prefer people to be scared at me than try and stand up to me like I don't know, PATTON! It's so ridiculous how he thinks he can do so, always picking fights on me. I hate it!

"WHERE IS HE?!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"He's in his office ma'am- sir!" Numbuh 44a _or b_ said, it's not my fault that I don't know the difference between them!

I marched my way down to his office in which one of the 44 twins, still don't know which one, is pointing towards. I finally head up to the door. Should I knock? Hilarious Fanny, of course I'm not going to CRUDDY KNOCK! I kicked the door down with my foot only to find it EMPTY, just great.

Where the heck is that stupid boy?! He _should_ be working, just like he _should_ have returned the file on time! Might as well snoop. Yeah, I've heard of the phrase _curiosity killed the cat_ but it's pretty much stupid. I'd rather look around his cruddy office, see if I can find something of his and keep it- I MEAN to find the file, _riiiiight_.

I begin creeping over, now I'm creeping cause I don't want anyone to see me, DUH! Anyways I'm creeping towards his desk. Goodie, there's a paper on it. Hopefully it's that stupid file and I can get out of here- HOLY RAINBOW MONKEYS! THAT ABSOLUTE HORRIBLE STUPID BOY IS DEAD TO ME! OH HE BETTER COME OUT WHEREVER HE IS, SO I CAN KILL HIM! In my hands is an absolute STUPID piece of paper that says 'Ten things I hate about Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright)'.

Oh he did _NOT_ just do that, he _SO_ did not just write reasons to hate me! I'm like, the most likeable person I know! Okay, that's a lie, I'm like right below Kuki on that list. And Rachel. And maybe even Abby. I think people like Virginia more than me. OKAY, I am not the _most_ likeable person, but that doesn't mean you make A LIST OF CRUDDY REASONS WHY YOU HATE ME! What stupid boy would do that- OW paper cut! This monstrosity of a paper just sliced a cut into my finger! HOW DARE! Damn, this piece of paper is _filled_ with tiny blood stains. I guess I wasn't the only one who got a paper cut- FOCUS FANNY!

You know what, if he thinks he can write a list of reasons to hate me, so can I! And _then_ I'll kill him. Oh yes, this has got to be my most BRILLIANT plan! I scrunch up that stupid paper and grab a new one.

 **10 things I hate about Numbuh 60 (Patton Dri-something that I don't know how to spell)**

Perfect, absolutely perfect. Pretty bad how I don't know how to spell his last name, or even pronounce it, but whatever! Just wait till he sees this piece of paper, the look on his adorable face- NO not adorable, ugly _and_ stupid face! Anyways, here is my list from the top!

 **Numbuh 10:**

Let's start with his eyes. I HATE his stupid eyes. They're just like pitch black, but they sometimes glisten with a white spark and make me get lost into them- WAIT NO! They're just sooooo boring, couldn't they be a pretty blue or emerald green like mine, but _no_ they're the most ugliest colour ever! Wait… isn't black a shade?

 **Numbuh 9:**

I absolutely HATE how he kept staring at me when we were cadets! He had the most stupid face on, and then he smiles and says hi! Who the heck does that? I'm GLAD I hit him in the nose, his perfectly shaped cute nose- NO, his _ugly_ shaped nose. Yeah, that makes more sense Fanny, good job.

 **Numbuh 8:**

I've only written two and I already have no more ideas! What is wrong with me- ooo I got one! I SO hate his voice! It's sooooo annoying and loud! And it's also… darn I can't think of anymore words, I'm only 11 you know! Wait- it's so loud, he can literally shatter glass. In fact, I think his voice can go as loud as mine! Wow, imagine how loud our children would be- EWW FANNY WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT HAVING KIDS WITH HIM?! TALK ABOUT THE COOTIES ICK ICK! Not that I'm afraid of cooties or anything… Forget this one, he just has a really loud and annoying voice!

 **Numbuh 7:**

I hate his smell! He has that classic BOY smell, video games and sports! Wait, how the actual crud do video games and sports smell? And what does crud even cruddy mean?! Forget everything I said before. The classic boy smell is gross sweat, more than likely from playing _stoopid_ sports! Or probably from all the training he does for the cadets, he is really committed to work it's so brilliant and brave- no no no STOP! He smells like sweat. THAT IS ALL!

 **Numbuh 6:**

I hate his name! Sure, Patton is a pretty lame and boring name but I'm talking about his _last_ name. It's so COMPLICATED! I know it starts with Dri and then it's all mumbo jumbo. How am I supposed to write 'Fanny Dri-whatever it is' all over my diary with hearts surrounding it if I don't know how to spell it! It's not like I would do that in the first place anyways, that's so stupid! Why would I even want his last name as mine?! Crud crud crud, my diary is supposed to be a secret and I just wrote about it! Okay, I'm moving on.

 **Numbuh 5:**

I hate the fact that he works at Arctic Training Base! It is SO COLD HERE! And it is SO far away from Moonbase! I hardly ever see him- you know, I like seeing him so we can argue. Not so I can get lost in his eyes like constantly- I really need to stop talking about his eyes UGH!

 **Numbuh 4:**

I hate how he's _always_ flirting with every single female operative! EXCEPT ME! He only ever argues with me! Like every girl likes him, at one point it was even Numbuh 362! At least now she's over it and obsessed with that bald brit dude with the football head. He seriously has NO taste in girls, if only he would notice _me_!

 **Numbuh 3:**

I hate his hair! His extremely stupid and dark hair! It's the same colour of his BORING eyes- wait, didn't I say I was going to stop talking about his eyes? I have a serious problem with that. Anyways to the hair. It's like a black mop that stands upright! It also really brings out his eyes in the positions it's in- STOP TALKING ABOUT HIS EYES FANNY!

 **Numbuh 2:**

I hate how strict and stern he is! Well yeah, it is shown he has a playful side- which is totally bad because he _should_ be focusing on work- but he is so attentive to everything he does! Except with handing in files on time. Now that I think about it, he's just as strict and stern as… _me_. Wow, we are _so_ alike- this piece of paper is supposed to be about hate! Not about how alike I am with Patton Dri-whatever it is! OW OW, another stupid paper cut!

 **Numbuh 1:**

I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK LIKE IMMEDIATELY! He has the most AMAZING eyes, and YES I do get lost in them whenever I see him, I just can't help it!

I only punched him on the nose because I was scared. I thought he was cute and so I panicked and hit him whilst saying goodbye! It's not my fault I always attack first instead of think through, I'm like that! Okay, maybe it _is_ my fault, like I'm going to admit that to ANYONE though.

I adore his voice, I love how it's all loud! Yes, sometimes I even think about how it would be like to have kids with Patton, oops. And I just forced myself to believe in cooties, I couldn't help it!

So what he has a classic boy smell?! ALL BOYS HAVE IT, DUH! And girls can sweat too, there's nothing wrong with sweat, I would know!

I only hate his last name because I don't know how to spell it! I so want it to be mine soon, yes I want to marry Patton! A girl can dream you know! I even drew the wedding invitations in my diary. CRUD, I mentioned my diary again! And his first name is _so_ not lame or boring, it's cute and I love writing it down anywhere! Patton Patton Patton Patton Patton Patton Patton Patton, I CAN GO ON FOREVER!

I truly do hate the fact that he works at Arctic Training Base. I want to see him everyday so we can talk, hug, maybe even kiss- and I'm not even sickened by the thought of kissing a BOY! Patton is seriously driving me INSANE!

He seriously DOES need to start flirting with me instead of every other female operative! Yes, I am SO jealous! I can't help it, so each time I hear that a girl has a crush on him, I threaten to decommission them! And it works every time too may I add.

His hair is EXTREMELY perfect! Seriously, I have to glue my hands to my back to stop myself from touching it! It looks so smooth and handsome, and it really does bring out his onyx eyes.

I LOVE how strict and stern he is. He's always focusing on his work like he should be, and I love that about him! There is nothing wrong with being strict or stern, after all _I_ am.

This is absolutely TERRIBLE! I tried playing Patton's own game and failed miserably! This is so unlike me. Wait a second- I wasn't able to do this hate letter because I don't hate Patton. I cruddy LOVE that stupid boy! But, he hates me…

 **Patton's POV**

I open the door to my office to see _Fanny Fulbright_ just standing there looking at a paper! Holy crud what is she doing here?! And I still don't know what crud means! Does she even know I'm here?

"Fan- I mean Numbuh 86, what are you doing here?" I ask in full uncertainty.

She looks up at me in a little shock and a weary expression. Oh God, this look on her face is _way_ worse than the one when she's angry.

"Numbuh 362 ordered me to come down here to get the file you hadn't handed in yet." Her voice was silent, that's odd. It's usually a loud screech that I don't mind to hear. She didn't even look at me. She was looking down at something, what was it? Oh no. A paper filled with blood stains. CRUD CRUD CRUD!

"Did you by any chance… read that paper?" I questioned.

I was dead, SO dead. She _knows_ I love her, she _knows_ that at the end of my paper it says 'I hate that I still love her.'

"Yes. I know that you hate me." she muttered.

Wait what? But I would never hate her- CRUD, the title! Is this a better thing that she knows I hate her… or worse? I don't know, what do I do?! Well, I don't like that expression on her face. Her being sad is like the worst thing ever! I would even prefer her to be happy, even if it was with that cruddy guy Numbuh 19th Century.

"D-did you r-read the l-l-last l-line?" I stammered.

Please tell me this will at least get the sadness away from her.

"No, there's no use though." Fanny murmured.

I hated the fact that she was _still_ sad, maybe this would work. At least her anger is better than her sadness. "There is a use."

Patton Drilovsky, I better be prepared for the biggest pounding in my life! She just stares at me before silently grabbing the paper, her eyes rapidly going down to the last line. Her eyes widen as she reads the final statement. She doesn't move, her eyes just appear to be rereading it over and over again. I shake, of course I start shaking, any minute now I'm in for a punch or a kick anywhere on my body.

She starts walking up to me silently. Oh God no, where should I protect? My face? My knee? My hand? My elbow? My… hair? Where the heck is she going to hit… huh?! She just seized my shirt and… _kissed_ me?! Am I dreaming?! I slowly move one of my fingers to my arms. _PINCH!_ Nope, I'm not dreaming. Fanny Fulbright IS ACTUALLY KISSING ME! So I move my arms around her body, intensifying the kiss.

 **Nobody's POV**

"I knew it."

Fanny and Patton let go of each other almost immediately, turning to see where the voice came from.

"I guess that little ' _files_ ' idea worked." Rachel stated.

"You set us up?!" Fanny queried.

"Yep. And by the way Patton I simply adore your lip gloss." Rachel chuckled.

Patton's hand went up to feel his lips, yep he had lip gloss. Behind Rachel were the 44 twins, 44a handing pennies and a chocolate bar to 44b. There was also the group of cadets, running around in absolute shock.

"Fanny, don't take too long here with your _boyfriend_. I need you to do something for me." Rachel then turned and began walking to the left direction, leaving Fanny and Patton speechless and blushing.

"Want some more lip gloss before I go?" Fanny asked.

"Sure." was all Patton said before their lips touched again.

All that was left were zero reasons to hate each other and infinite reasons to love each other. And a whole lot of operatives calling for therapy because they're _seeing things_.

THE END!

* * *

 **That's it! How was it? Pls review, they're always soooo nice to read! Bye!**


End file.
